cuentos de black lady
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: un librito inocente, que de inocente no tiene nada, lleva al que lo lee, a vivir en carne y hueso los cuentos que cuenta, desesperándolo si el rol que asume no le gusta ¿alguien aprenderá que la curiosidad mató al gato? o todos serán víctimas de sus páginas. (serie de oneshots)
1. un cuento de navidad

Hola ¡bienvenidas! a mi nuevo proyecto sailor moon ¡espero les guste! Y me tengan paciencia.

Si, si, ya se, tengo varios en espera, pero este lo comencé en diciembre, no lo había montado porque la musa de este proyecto se fue a China, pero acá está.

Son una serie de oneshots, no lineales, que incluirán a: los hermanos Li, las sailors scouts, Endimiun y quizás, algún otro fisgón.

Estarán basados en los cuentos de Disney ¡espero les guste!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, exploro las posibilidades.

Cuentos de Black Lady.

Un cuento de navidad.

Estaba allí, un pequeño libro rojo de hace tiempo ya, en el tiempo en el que la princesa Black Lady Li solo contaba con 7 años, había pasado ya tiempo, y ella ahora, era una muchacha de 14 años, alguien entró en el dormitorio.

-hermano, no tienes que estar buscando nada acá en el dormitorio de Rini. Dijo Zafiro –tonterías Zafiro. Dijo Diamante decidido.

-se que Rini tomó mi vino de subasta, ya sabes, ese de 200 años. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro negó.

- ¿para que lo tomaría? Preguntó el segundo, el primero de los hermanos lo miró con suspicacia –para regalarlo claro está. Dijo sin masm cuando repentinamente, vió el libro rojo, se acercó a el.

-vaya ¿Qué es esto?¿un diario secreto? Se preguntó el príncipe Diamante, Zafiro lo tomó.

-no lo parece, mas bien, parece un libro de cuentos encantado. Sentenció el mayor sonrió.

-tonterías Zafiro, hace tiempo que Rini no lee cuentos. Aseguró el mayor de los hermanos, Zafiro negó.

-hermano, yo que tu, no lo tomaría, sabes que los libros encantados absorben a la gente al interior de los cuentos. Diamante asintió –lo se, pero te apuesto 20 black moon dolars a que es un diario con una tapadera. Zafiro negó, ya que el había visto, a la pequeña Rini esconder su diario azul en un espejo de detrás de su peinadora, miró a su hermano.

-si tu lo dices hermano. Dijo Zafiro mientras salía del dormitorio, Diamante pasó la primera página y encontró el prólogo que leyó con atención:

Prólogo.

Al querido lector, que estás páginas disfruta, debo advertir, sin inhibición alguna, que este, es un libro muy especial hecho por las hadas del continente Dal, por lo tanto, el libro está encantado, aquel que lo lea, será transportado, al cuento seleccionado, una aventura sin igual, para vivir la mágia y la fantasía de manera sin igual, debo señalar que para escapar, es necesario el cuento llevar hasta el final, si lees y te hundes en sus páginas, advertido estás, querido lector, te he advertido ya.

Diamante sonrió –si, bien, seguro ya no funciona. Dijo pasando el índice, llegó a un título.

-un cuento de navidad. Dijo el joven, el libro brilló de rojo, las páginas se movieron y Diamante, en una luz blanca desapareció al interior del libro.

Un despertador de cuerda sonó, Diamante abrió sus ojos –es, es Inglaterra, oh no…hay no. Dijo el príncipe al mirar su alrededor, se colocó de nuevo, en pié, se miró con su cabello corto y un bigote, ajado su rostro por la edad, suspiró.

-que poco atractivo me veo, pero ¿Qué demonios?¿que personaje? Una voz se escuchó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del peli celeste –señor Scrooge, ya está listo su desayuno. Anunció la mucama.

-Scrooge, me lleva Nix. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, se vistió, tomó su bastón y salió escaleras abajo, tras desayunar llegó al despacho de Scrooge y Marley, se sentó en su escritorio.

-esto no puede estar pasando. La campanilla se abrió mientras el joven decía esas palabras.

-buenos días, señor Scrooge. Diamante, quiso escupir las amígdalas, al ver a Zafiro allí - ¿Zafiro? Preguntó.

-me temo que no se de que habla señor, yo soy Bob Crachip. Diamante lo miró –me lleva doblemente, me lleva…ponte a trabajar Crachip. Ordenó desganado mientras hacía cuentas, pero Zafiro…digo, Bob Crachip no se movió, Diamante…Scrooge alzó la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Preguntó, Zafiro tragó saliva –señor, mañana es navidad, y me preguntaba, si podría trabajar hasta medio día. Diamante lo miró –desde luego Crachip. Dijo, pero la escena no se movió, todo se quedó congelado y Zafiro, repitió su pregunta, como si no la hubiera dicho nunca.

-demonios, debo seguir el estúpido libreto hasta el final. Dijo el joven, Zafiro lo miraba –navidad, ba, otra excusa para holgazanear. Dijo gruñendo, Zafiro bajó la cabeza.

-pero señor, la navidad es el tiempo para estar con la familia. Diamante negó aparentando irritación –pamplinas Crachip, ahora, ponte a trabajar antes de que te despida. Zafiro suspiró y regresó a su trabajo, cuando la campanilla sonó y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡hola!tío Ebenizer! Saludó…Diamante de verdad debió abrir mucho sus ojos para poder creer a quien miraba en el papel de su sobrino, era Endimiun.

-sobrino ¿Qué haces por acá? El alegre Endimiun (cosa nada real en la realidad) sonrió con una sonrisa propia mas bien, de Bengi, el primo de su princesa.

-es navidad, y quería que fueras a celebrar con nosotros. Diamante negó.

-la navidad es un día de trabajo mas. Dijo, la campanilla volvió a sonar.

-buenos días caballeros ¿Qué se les ofrece? Preguntó Diamante con los dientes apretados a los serios Ojo de tigre y Ojo de águila.

-señor Scrooge, como sabe es navidad y, y estamos. Dijo Ojo de tigre titubeando, eso si era raro en el –estamos buscando donativo para los pobres. Dijo Ojo de águila, Diamante sonrió.

- ¿ah si? Y los pobres acaso no pueden trabajar, deberían darle donativos a los pobres trabajadores antes de navidad. Ojo de tigre titubeó –pe, pero señor Scrooge, mañana es navidad. Diamante bufó.

-una tonta excusa para exprimir a los que si podemos contribuir, caballeros, por favor, no me quiten mas el tiempo, tengo mucho que hacer, antes de navidad, Ojo de águila y Ojo de tigre, se fueron cabizbajos y Diamante pensó que probablemente, estaba haciendo el mejor papel de Scrooge jamás realizado.

En la noche, estaba con una bata –nada sexy. Dijo el peli celeste frente a un espejo –por dios, mi padrino se viste mejor que este ser para dormir, acepto pantalones, shores, camisas negras con calaveras u otros motivos…pero…¿una bata?¿una bata? Con esto parezco un sacerdote. Suspiró y se dirigió a su cama.

-si Rini me viera así…¡como se burlaría! Pensó mientras se tapaba y fingía dormir, hasta que escuchó las cadenas, se sentó en la cama.

-Ebenizer, Ebenizer Scrooge. Decía una voz muy familiar.

-que Nix me lleve ¿padrino? Preguntó el joven, Phanton, quien personalizaba a Jacob Omarly lo miró confundido.

-no Ebenizer, soy Jacob Marly, tu ex socio. Diamante asintió.

-bien Jacob ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? Jacob o mejor dicho Phanton, suspiró.

-yo era malo, muy malo. Diamante dijo en voz baja:

-no me digas. Mientras Jacob seguía:

-robaba a las viudas y a los huérfanos, y ahora, debo pagar con mi muerte esas penas, con estas largas cadenas. Señaló las cadenas que llevaba detrás –y yo que pensaba que esas eran las cadenas de las jovencitas que te llevabas a la cama hipnotizadas. Murmuró el joven.

-y eso, te puede pasar a ti Ebeniezer Scrooge. Diamante negó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-lo siento, yo nunca he sido mujeriego, no he hecho eso y mejor no digo mi estado corporal… pero Phanton, volvió a repetir la misma línea como si el peli celeste no hubiera dicho nada.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Jacob? Preguntó Diamante arrastrando las palabras –serás visitado por 3 espíritus, y ellos te ayudarán, escúchalos, porque sinó ¡deberás cargar estas mismas cadenas! Dijo en tono lúgubre mientras desaparecía.

Diamante esperaba, -esto es aburrido. Decía mientras miraba el reloj - ¡es que no piensas llegar!¡maldito fruto del maldito libro encantado del demonio! Una campanada sonó, al culminar esta, Diamante bufó.

-como siempre, te tardarás todo lo que te plazca. De repente, una vocecita lo alertó.

-hola. Saludó, el miró –no puede ser ¿Rey? La pequeña Rey, estaba vestida como un santa Claus femenino, tenía una mini falda muy bonita, unas medias pantis, botas negras y lo demás, como iba el traje, alas de mariposa blancas con rojo.

-soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada. Dijo - ¿y tu se supone que eres una hadita de la navidad? Preguntó Diamante –así es Ebenizer, te llevaré a ver tus navidades pasadas. Dijo, Diamante rió.

-perdóname hadita, a menos que puedas volar, no creo que tu, puedas con mi peso. Rey le sacó la lengua.

-no me subestimes viejo, puedo llevar mas peso del que tu, podrás cargar, ahora, sujétate de mi. Diamante la aprisionó en su puño.

-no tan fuerte. Se quejó el hada Rey y comenzaron a volar.

- ¡esto es muy divertido! Exclamó el príncipe, al fin divirtiéndose aunque fuera en una parte de la historia, aterrizaron en una oficina en Londres.

-vaya ¡vaya! Es el viejo Wisiwui. Dijo Diamante divertido señalando a su mayordomo Sims, quien era el elegido por el encantamiento para representar al jefe de Scrooge –allí está Mary. Dijo Diamante señalando a una feliz Serena, que bailaba con un yo de el, mas joven, ellos se besaron, la imagen fundió a negro, luego se vio el en la casa.

-Ebenizer, Ebenizer. Lo llamó Serena –si ¿Qué sucede querida? Se vio que preguntaba.

-Ebenizer, hace tanto tiempo que llevamos saliendo, y pensé que me lo ibas a decir. Dijo Serena con temor, Diamante miró como su yo, alzaba la cabeza de sus cuentas.

-tu último pago excedió el límite de espera de hace 3 meses, la cabaña es mía. A Diamante se le arrugó el corazón, al ver al gran amor de su vida correr destrozada.

-el dinero te separó del gran amor de tu vida, fue mas importante para ti, la fortuna que tu chica. Dijo el hada Rey.

- ¡por Nix!¡este no soy yo!¡yo jamás le haría eso a mi princesa!¡quiero que me saques de aquí!¡maldito encantamiento! Vociferó el joven, pero el hada Rey, volvió a repetir su diálogo, como si Diamante, no hubiera dicho nada.

-me lleva…lo lamento espíritu, realmente no quise hacerlo. Dijo mientras el y el hada Rey, desaparecían.

Diamante volvió a quedar sentado en la cama de Scrooge - ¡me lleva!¡ya quiero terminar este maldito cuento!¡si sigo así!¡terminaré como el maldito grinch! Vociferaba enardecido, cuando un gigante, levantó el techo de su casa.

-por Nix y su vientre fecundo de vida, esto debe ser una pesadilla. Dijo el príncipe al mirar al gigante Rubeus que le sonreía.

- ¡tienes sonrisa de idiota Rubeus!¡siempre lo he dicho! Exclamó el príncipe triunfante –así que: ya te encontró mi hermana del pasado. Diamante asintió.

-si, tremenda antipática si me lo preguntas. Dijo, pero el gigantesco Rubeus, pareció no oírlo.

- ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó Diamante arrastrando las palabras –soy el espíritu de la navidad presente. Diamante suspiró.

-presente tengo yo, el salir de este libro de locos. Dijo mientras Rubeus lo tomaba.

- ¡a donde me llevas imbécil! Exclamó Diamante indignado –a que veas lo que ha provocado tu miseria. Dijo mientras caminaban por la noche londinense, o mas bien, era llevado en un puño por el gigante Rubeus.

- ¿Qué endemoniado lugar es este? Preguntó el príncipe obstinado –es la casa, de tu empleado Bob Crachip. Dijo el gigante, Diamante se pegó a la ventana, no porque lo quisiera, no le quedaba opción, en el interior vio a: Zafiro y Amy, eran marido y mujer, habían 3 varones, Sammy, el hermano de Endimiun, Neflite y Elliot quien supuso Diamante, sería el pequeño Tim, ya que se movía con ayuda de un bastón.

–es hora de cenar niños. Dijo Zafiro, los otros 2 corrieron –ya voy papi, ya voy. Dijo el pequeño Elliot caminando tan rápido como su enfermedad se lo permitía, Diamante tragó saliva.

-espíritu ¿Qué tiene el pequeño Tim? Preguntó en voz baja –está enfermo de algo grave. Dijo Rubeus quien estaba de rodillas para poder mirar.

-esta cena de navidad, se la debemos al señor Scroooge. Que dios lo bendiga. Dijo Zafiro.

-feliz navidad. Dijo Amy –y que dios los bendiga a todos. Dijo el pequeño Elliot.

-a menos que algo cambie, el pequeño Tim no tendrá otra navidad, Diamante se dio la vuelta al escuchar eso, pero Rubeus, ya había desaparecido.

-espíritu, Tim va a… pero la pregunta quedó suspendida, delante de el, flotaba el gran sabio.

-eso si que no ¡este idiota no puede ser el espíritu de la navidad futura! Bramó el príncipe indignado a los cielos, pero el fantasma, no dijo nada, Diamante se pasó lasmanos por el cabello, la imagen de la familia, había quedado congelada, suspiró.

- ¿tu eres el espíritu de la navidad futura? Preguntó, el gran sabio solo asintió y Diamante resignado lo siguió.

Llegaron a un cementerio –espíritu. Dijo el príncipe - ¿de quien es esa tumba tan solitaria? Solo habían unas cuantas personas vagabundas allí.

-es la tuya Ebenizer. Dijo el gran sabio lanzándolo - ¡nooooo!¡nooooo!¡no puede ser!¡quiero salir de este maldito libro! Es decir ¡reflexionaré!¡cambiaré!¡esto no!¡nooooo! de repente, Diamante se encontró envuelto en sus sábanas, era 25 de diciembre.

- ¡es navidad!¡regresé! exclamó feliz, se colocó un chaquetón y salió de la casa.

- ¡estoy vivo! Exclamó espantando a unas cuantas aves, ya casi terminaba, un poco mas y culminaría, llegó ante unos caballeros.

-buenos días caballeros. Dijo –buenos días señor Scrooge. Dijeron los caballeros.

- ¿todavía no han recolectado nada para navidad? Preguntó con alegría, Ojo de tigre negó.

-no hemos tenido suerte…pero se interrumpió al ver el oro que Diamante les lanzaba.

-ténganlo, todo para los pobres. Dijo el príncipe mientras corría a la panadería del pueblo, compró el ganso mas grande que había y tocó en la casa de Bob Crachip, quien, le abrió sorprendido.

-¿señor Scoooge? Preguntó Zafiro atónito –feliz navidad ¿gusta pasar? Diamante puso su gesto arrugado.

-ba, pamplinas. Dijo empujando a Zafiro, el cual, cerró la puerta evidentemente asustado.

- ¿sabes que Crachip? Eres un vago, trabajas muy poco y no tengo mas remedio. Zafiro había cerrado los ojos.

-que aumentarte el sueldo y convertirte en mi socio. Dijo feliz, Zafiro abrió los ojos.

-de ¿de verdad señor? Diamante asintió con una sonrisa.

-y veremos, que se puede hacer por la salud del pequeño Tim. Dijo mientras cargaba Elliot y una luz blanca, lo envolvía todo.

Hermano, hermano. Lo llamaba Zafiro, Diamante abrió los ojos con pereza, miró su alrededor, se palpó.-regresé ¡por Nix! Regresé ¡estoy de vuelta! Oh zafiro ¡que alegría verte! El cuento fue de lo mas loco, era Scrooge y tu eras Crachip, Rubeus era el gigante, y mi padrino, era Jacob Omarly. Zafiro rió.-el

Libro encantado te la jugó buena, jajajaj ¡que cosas! Vamos hermano, ya es hora de cenar. Diamante se levantó de la cama, y salió con su hermano feliz, dejando abierto, el libro rojo.


	2. cenicienta

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho por acá, tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!

Gracias a mis 2 lectoras que siempre están al pendiente de todos mis proyectos sailor moon ¡gracias tsuki y smilesx! Muchas gracias.

Mmm, costó un poco, debí hacer una modificación al cuento no sustancial pero si, muy necesaria ¡descuiden! ¡Seguirá el mismo hilo!

A partir de aquí, comenzaré a trabajar con los otros personajes en cuentos, haciendo hasta lo imposible, por lograr que todos tengan 2 títulos protagónicos ¡ya veremos como sale!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, utilizo a sus personajes para nuestro placer y beneficio.

Cenicienta.

Que cosa, mas horrible, para cualquier humano, que ser víctima de un resfriado común con una amigdalitis, de paso, sin poder comer cosas solidas ¡que mal la pasaba la princesa Black Lady! Quien lloriqueaba de puro aburrimiento, había sido consentida por casi todos los miembros de su familia, y he allí, la palabra casi, ya que su hermano mayor, faltaba en el conjunto, estaba allí, tosiendo y con una voz tan pequeña que casi no podía hablar, la garganta no le dolía ya, producto del antibiótico que se tomaba, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y un Diamante contento entró.

-hola Rini, te he traído helado, torta suiza y tuti fruti, soy muy bueno ¿verdad? Black Lady hizo un enérgico gesto de cabeza, Diamante se sentó, ella tomó el helado y comenzó a comerlo.

-hermano. Dijo con su susurrante voz –estoy aburrida, quiero que me leas. Diamante le sonrió.

-claro pequeña Rini, dime ¿Qué quieres que te lea? Black Lady señaló el odiado librito rojo, que el príncipe Diamante, no veía desde hace tiempo, Diamante se levantó de la cama.

-no, no, nonononononononó y no, nunca, jamás, olvídalo, bórralo de tu cabeza, no voy a leer esto. Black Lady puso cara de perrito regañado.

-por favor. Susurró casi sin voz, Diamante se negó –se lo hubieras pedido a Zafiro Rini. Dijo de malhumor.

-hermano, ya Zafiro jugó cartas conmigo todo el día. Diamante la taladraba –y podría entrar contigo en ese maldito libro, yo no tengo porque ir, mi experiencia allí, fue muy, muy desagradable. Rini, tenía la cara mas tierna que puedan imaginar, quien la viera, con Diamante al lado, juraría que ella era la indefensa damisela y el, el feroz dragón que la encarcelaba.

-por favor. Suplicó con su voz susurrante –no y no. Dijo el príncipe Diamante, Black Lady bufó.

-o lo haces…o destruiré tu colección privada de vino. Diamante la miró anonadado.

-no te atreverías. Dijo con reto, Black Lady lo miró con el mismo reto –pruébame. Dijo con su susurrante voz, Diamante gritó su frustración, tomó el libro rojo y buscó el índice.

- ¿Cuál quieres? Preguntó con irritación, Black Lady señaló un título.

-cenicienta. Dijo por fin, el libro brilló y ambos desaparecieron.

Diamante se vio con una bata azul con un lazo en índigo, el cabello a media espalda, aún era un chico –no, no, no, no, no, ¡noooooooooooo!por Nix ¡por Nix que Hades se la lleve al inframundo y la posea!¡como puedo ser un maldito chico y ser!¡y ser la mugrosa chica de las cenizas! Se levantó de la cama, miró su alrededor.

-debo huir, debo huir de aquí. En ese momento, los pajarillos llegaron a sonar sus canciones, Diamante se cruzó de brazos.

-solo doy serenatas ¡no soy un maldito pajarillo cantor! Pero los pajarillos, seguían repitiendo una y otra vez, una y otr vez las canciones, Diamante concluyó que para salir, debería llegar hasta el final.

-ojalá seas Lucifer Black Lady ¡porque si lo eres!¡me divertiré mucho correteándote! Exclamó mientras comenzaba a cantar:

-soñar, es desear…que el maldito libro me deje ir. Pero la canción se detuvo, el suspiró y recomenzó:

-soñar es desear la dicha, de muestro por venir, lo que el corazón anhela, se sueña y se suele vivir, si amor es el bien, deseado, tu dulce sueño llegará, no importa quien por el camino, mas claro está el destino y tu sueño se realizará. Cuando estuvo decentemente arreglado, se miró al espejo, llevaba una camisa blanca, con un chaleco y pantalones negros, un delantal y…

-Nix ¿Por qué me castigas? No creo ser el mas malo de tus hijos. Dijo el heredero al trono pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- ¡un pañuelo en mi cabello!¡esto es en serio! En ese momento, escuchó una campanilla.

- ¡Ceniciento! Llamó la voz de…-hay madre. Dijo el príncipe Diamante tragando saliva.

-esa era la voz de Esmeralda.

Otra campana se oyó ¡Ceniciento! Gritó la voz de su propia hermana.

-que si te mato ahora, ¡Black Lady Li! Exclamó el príncipe bajando a la cocina en su camino, los ratones…Diamante tubo que abrir mucho los ojos, Zafiro, Lita, Amy, Rey y Mina junto a Sammy, el hermanito de Endimiun, Kelvin, el moso de cuadra del palacio lunar, Andrew, el chambelán del palacio lunar y Artemis, el consejero real de la reina, que como todo mundo, podía adoptar una forma animal cuando necesitara esconderse, estaban al lado de una ratonera donde estaba un ratoncito muy tímido, de color marrón.

-oh no ¿Zafiro? El ratoncito parecido a Zafiro con la camisa roja y el gorro rojo, trepó hasta el hombro de Diamante.

- ¡Ceniciento!¡Ceniciento!¡mira lo que hemos conseguido! Exclamó con voz chillona, Diamante sonrió.

-un buen bocadillo para el gato, si quieres mi opinión. El ratoncito, tomó la misma actitud que habían tomado los personajes en el cuento de navidad, no prestarle atención al no ser ese el diálogo que correspondía.

-no Jack, dime ¿Qué encontraste? Zafiro, saltó del hombro del príncipe y se acercó a la ratonera, donde el otro ratoncito, temblaba de miedo, Diamante suspiró.

-pobrecito, está temblando de miedo. Dijo mientras desataba la ratonera, el ratoncito corrió, el príncipe bufó indignado.

- ¡vaya!¡asquerosa bestia de las alcantarillas!¡te libero y eso es todo lo que obtengo! Exclamó el príncipe ofendido, pero ningún cambio se produjo, Diamante suspiró.

-tranquilo, nadie te hará daño. Dijo, los ratoncitos se acercaron al otro ratoncito desnudo.

-Nix contrólame y llévame al Hades. Suplicó el muchacho mientras escuchaba:

-ven no tengas daño, Ceniciento es muy bueno, es bondadoso. El ratoncito se acercó a todos, Diamante forzó una sonrisa.

-buscaremos el aderezo para que te coma el gato amigo. Dijo divertido, como esperaba, nada pasó, puso su palma hacia arriba, el ratoncito se trepó a ella, Diamante regresó a su cuarto.

-menos mal, que como acá soy un costurero sin oficio, siempre tengo ropa extra. Los ratones no dijeron nada, así que, debió repetir el diálogo nuevamente, pero de manera correcta, le puso unos zapatitos, un gorrito verde y una camisa amarilla que se le subió.

-te queda grande. Dijo el príncipe de la luna negra con una sonrisa, el ratoncito se acomodó la chaqueta.

-bien Jack ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? Preguntó, Zafiro, comenzó a darle nombres –ya está ¡Gustavo! Exclamó Diamante con falsa alegría, el ratoncito sonrió.

-pero de cariño, te diremos Gus. Zafiro se acercó, como se notaba que no se parecía mucho a su versión real, por lo extrovertido.

- ¿te gusta gusgús?¿verdad? el ratoncito nuevo asintió, Diamante rió.

-cuando salga de aquí, me encantará informarle a mi hermanita, que su novio, es todo un ratón he Darien. Tras haber dicho eso, el príncipe Diamante repitió el diálogo correcto se fue a la cocina, murmuraba y se quejaba comenzando a hacer el desayuno, una tercera voz, se unió a las otras 2.

- ¡Ceniciento! Llamó Circonia –baaaaaa ¡esto no puede ser peor! Exclamó el príncipe, colocó las 3 bandejas, una en su cabeza y se fue hacia los dormitorios de sus hermanas y su (hermosa)madrastra.

-buenos días Drisela. Dijo el príncipe a Esmeralda –y ojalá te pudieras quedar atrapada en este maldito libro ¡para no verte nunca mas! Como esperaba, Drisela/Esmeralda, se quedó congelada, el repitió el saludo.

-buenos días Drisela. Ella pareció descongelarse –vaya ¡hasta que al fin llegas! Tengo mucha ropa sucia ¡la necesito lavada antes del mediodía! Diamante se alejaba hacia la puerta, dijo arrastrando las palabras:

-si Drisela. Llegó al dormitorio donde esperaba ver a la persona que lo había metido en todo ese embrollo, cuando entró, dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre su hermana.

- ¡tu!¡por tu culpa estoy haciendo el papel mas vergonzoso de toda la historia de libros encantados! Black Lady lo miraba.

-cuando elegí el cuento, se supone que Cenicienta sería yo, no tu. Diamante rió.

- ¿no lees el prólogo? o ¿por estar tan enferma se te redujo el cerebro al tamaño de un guisante? Rini se enfureció.

- ¡no me digas esas cosas!¡Diamante tonto! El rió - ¡el que lee siempre obtiene el maldito papel principal! Si hubieras querido este papel, me hubieras puesto a mi a escuchar y no estaríamos metidos en este soberano problema. Black Lady rió.

-si, bien dicho genio…la próxima, haré mi propio cuento, en fin, creo que tendremos un problema. Diamante alzó las cejas.

- ¿Cuál problema Lady? Preguntó Black Lady rió –tu eres Ceniciento, obviamente Serena será la princesa del baile pero…¿Cómo encajamos mi dulce hermana y yo en ese problema? Diamante la miró.

-vaya, bien pensado, una buena pregunta, a la cual, no le tengo una buena respuesta, supongo que en estos locos casos, el libro improvisará. Rini rió.

- ¿improvisar? Preguntó, Diamante se encogió de hombros, le dio su desayuno –supongo que si, porque sinó, te hubiera asignado a ti de mi hada madrina. Black Lady asintió pensativa.

-me pregunto ¿Quién será tu hada? Diamante negó.

-ni idea… abrió mucho los ojos, Black Lady se rió con ganas - ¿no podremos tomarle una foto? Preguntó sosteniendo su barriga.

-supongo que el maldito libro, tendrá registros de las personas, quizás, puedas conseguir las imágenes. Black Lady asintió muerta de la risa.

-yo también jajajajajaajaj ¡que divertido! Diamante bufó.

-lo que digas Rini. Dijo mientras se alejaba, se preguntaba casi en la puerta de Circonia ¿Por qué el libro no había hecho a Black Lady actuar como los otros personajes? Suponía que, al ella también ser una persona real, podía saltarse el libreto con otra persona real pero sin omitir el hilo del cuento.

-buenos días ¡oh por Nix!¡que asco! Diamante retrocedió, al ver a Circonia con su rostro extra arrugado y un gorrito de dormir –guaj, guaj, guaj, guaj. Dijo, se obligó a seguir con el papel.

-buenos días señora. Dijo –pasa muchacha, rápido, anda. Susurró la vieja, el desayuno fue entregado y cuando se dio la vuelta, salió del dormitorio, estaba sacudiendo las cortinas, contando los segundos, repentinamente, Diamante cerró los ojos.

-3, 2, 1. El grito de Esmeralda se escuchó, un grito potente y largo.

- ¡mamá!¡mamá!¡mira lo que hizo! Gritaba como una loca entrando al dormitorio de Circonia con una taza, Black Lady la siguió partiéndose de la risa, le golpeó el pecho a su hermano.

- ¡que cosa le hiciste! Gritó falsamente molesta, ambas niñas llegaron hacia la cama de la madre mientras Diamante, con los puños apretados, esperaba afuera.

- ¡mira lo que me ha hecho esta tarada! Rugió Esmeralda - ¡me ha puesto un ratón en la taza! Diamante se indignó y justo cuando iba a responder, llegó al cuarto, abrió la puerta muy enfadado.

-oye tu, bruja, yo no te pondría un ratón en la taza, te lo pondría en tu ropa interior ¡sería mas beneficioso! Rini lo volteó a ver.

- ¡hermano! ¡Si peleas con la falsa Esmeralda!¡nos quedaremos atrapados en esta escena para siempre! Diamante suspiró:

-no Drisela, yo no. Black lady se acercó - ¡claro que lo hiciste! Dijo señalándolo con el dedo acusador, Diamante suspiró.

-levanta la taza Ceniciento. Ordenó con calma Circónia, Diamante se acercó y levantó la taza.

-Gusgús ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó con dulzura guardando el ratón –no se preocupen niñas, todo se solucionará. Ambas asintieron.

- ¡júm! Dijo Esmeralda yéndose satisfecha, Black Lady esbozó una risita.

-ahora, tu vas a ver. Dijo –cierra la puerta Ceniciento. Ordenó con calma Circonia, Diamante suspiró y cerró.

-veo…que te gusta hacer bromas. Dijo con calma tomando su te, Diamante bufó –mis bromas, son mejores que esas. Dijo, Circonia, se quedó congelada.

-no señora yo… comenzó - ¡cállate! Espetó la vieja, Diamante apretó los puños.

- ¡levántate de tu mullida cama y cállame!¡dinosaurio cretácico! Pero una vez mas, fue ignorado –no señora, yo no. Dijo arrastrando las palabras - ¡basta! Exclamó Circonia con fría cólera, rió suavemente.

-veremos en que podemos emplear ese tiempo, en algo útil. Diamante bajó la cabeza –le hacen falta unas trapeadas al suelo ¡hazlo! Limpia los adornos de plata, sacude las cortinas y ventanales. Diamante alzó la cabeza.

-pero señora, lo acabo de hacer. Ella lo interrumpió - ¡hazlo otra vez! Limpia la loza, lava la ropa, plánchala, trapea los suelos, ah si, se me olvidaba algo. Diamante miró fijamente al gato que le recordaba al adivino que una vez, quiso timar a su padre.

-dale a Lucifer un baño. El gato se agitó y Diamante rió con malicia.

-algo bueno, por lo menos. Murmuró para si, tras realizar un gesto de sumisión.

El ratoncito, le contó su aventura, antes de llegar a alimentar las gallinas, lo hizo y alimentó a los ratones, consiguió a su perra Háruka, la cual, se llamaba bruna y le preguntó si se quería desayunar al gato Lucifer, era en lo que siempre soñaba Bruna, la riñó y después de una pelea porque la perra, efectivamente trató de zamparse al gato, la castigó, luego se dedicó a hacer todo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos, las desafinadas melodías que Esmeralda cantaba en ese momento, Diamante se rió.

-ella es afinada, y acá es un asco en música. El se puso a cantar esa canción que en ese momento, le parecía ridícula.

-no voy a volver a caer en este maldito libro. Se juró después de su cantaleta magistral ser interrumpida por el gato, que adrede pasó con sus pies sucios por el suelo que el, trapeaba a mano, en ese momento, cuando iba a perseguir al gato con escoba y todo, la puerta sonó y vio a Rubeus como el mensajero entregando las invitaciones, Diamante agradeció y subió, cuando tocó la puerta, lo recibió un pulsar furioso de todas las teclas del pian a la vez.

-señora, han traído una invitación del palacio. Dijo con calma, las 2 hermanastras se la quitaron de inmediato.

- ¡niñas! Llamó Circonia –com. Pos. Tu. Ra, ante todo, com. Pos. Tu. Ra, déjame verla, los príncipes gemelos darán un baile. Ambas se asombraron.

- ¡un baile! Exclamaron a coro, Rini le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente a su hermano –así es niñas, para el rey dar el reino a sus 2 hijos, necesita que ambos tengan esposo y esposa. Diamante sacaba cuentas, Serena era hija única, de por si, ella no tendría un hermano, Andrew estaba descartado de puesto, era uno de sus ratones, Jedite, uno de los generales del mega verso, con el cual, el reino lunar luchó y ganó…mmm…podría ser: era rubio como su princesa, se parecían, en algo…o quizás…

- ¿Cuándo será el baile madre? Preguntó Rini –esta noche, están invitados todas las doncellas y los jóvenes casaderos. Las 2 abrieron mucho los ojos.

- ¿yo puedo ir verdad? Preguntó Diamante, Esmeralda lo miró "ojalá siempre me miraras con ese odio" pensó el príncipe

- ¡mamá no dejes que vaya! Vociferó Esmeralda - ¡es andrajosa! Agregó - ¡siempre está sucia! Agregó Rini, Diamante endureció la mirada.

-no veo porque no podría ir, la invitación dice: "todos los jóvenes casaderos del reino". Circonia asintió.

-es verdad, eso dice. Dijo meditando, las 2 se pusieron a gritar y a suplicar que el no fuera, Diamante ya estaba llegando al colmo (y rebasar su paciencia era difícil) cuando Circonia dijo: no veo porque no, siembre que termines tus quehaceres a tiempo. Diamante sonrió –lo haré. Ella asintió.

-y siempre que consigas algo que ponerte. Dijo, Diamante sonrió y asintió mientras salía del cuarto agradecido, al fondo escuchó, el si acaso que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Como esperaba, los quehaceres lo tuvieron ocupado todo el día, en la noche, ya sus hermanas estaban vestidas igual que su vieja, muy vieja, extremadamente vieja madrastra, Diamante llegó.

-el carruaje está aquí. Dijo con calma –Ceniciento ¿no pudiste encontrar algo para el baile? Preguntó con falsa pena Circonia.

-no. Dijo el fastidiado, se alejó de las 3 y fue a su torre, cuando llegó, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, unas galas principescas, estaban allí, hechas con materiales humildes pero elegantes y estaban allí, solo para el.

-gracias, muchas gracias amigos. Dijo mientras se vestía, corrió escaleras abajo, dispuesto a su humillación pública, la cual no se hizo esperar.

-odio, este maldito libro. Dijo enfurecido, cuando vio la cara de pena de su hermana que no contrastaba con la de felicidad de Esmeralda.

-mas nunca voy a leer este maldito libro. Susurró mientras se sentaba en el banco.

-no hay porque luchar. Dijo arrastrando las palabras –los sueños no se hacen realidad, me quiero morir, nada importa ya. Una sutil luz se veía detrás de el.

-nada bueno, me puede pasar a mi, nada. Una voz masculina, lo hizo quedarse frío.

- ¿nada hijo mío? No hay razón para que pienses así. Diamante pensando que quizás, burlarse de su padrino sería una buena idea continuó;

-no, claro que nada. Dijo, cuando se dio la vuelta, no pudo dejar de reírse, con un tutú azul, vestido como todo un bailarín de ballet, estaba su padrino, el poderoso general de los ejércitos, no conforme con eso, el tutú, tenía detalles en rosa, una estrella le sujetaba la trenza y los aretes, eran estrellas igual, Diamante lo miró, abrió mucho los ojos, lo siguió mirando y se echó en el suelo, a reír histéricamente.

-jajajajajajajajaajaja ¡soportar esta humillación! Definitivamente ¡vale la pena! Jajajajajajajaja. Cuando logró componerse, recitó los diálogos que le tocaban, y pudo largarse a reír, cuando su padrino muy alegre y distraídamente, tras recuperar su varita se puso a cantar, vividi, vavidi, bu, al mejor estilo del musical, Diamante reía tanto, que las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos, y no pudo dejar de reír, hasta que la canción culminó. Y sus ratones, su perra y una calabaza estaban convertidos en una carroza, conductor, caballos y un chambelán, hasta Lucifer, era su caballo, Diamante comenzó a decir que no podría ir así al baile, que como haría si no tenía traje ni nada y su padrino, Phanton, le colocó el mejor traje de la vida.

-voy a recordarlo, quizás, pueda reproducirlo. Dijo, cuando miró en sus pies, botas de cristal, se acercó al espejo, sonrió.

-nada mal, verdaderamente nada mal. Confirmó viendo su reflejo, Phanton le advirtió del conjuro que cesaría a la medianoche, el asintió y se fue en su carroza.

Al llegar al palacio, vio a los invitados, pudo divisar a una chica vestida con los mismos colores que el.

-esa debe ser, mi contraparte femenina, para poder llevar a buen término el rollo en el que me metió mi amada hermana. Rió - ¡miren nada mas! Pero si es Ojo de Pez ¡yo sabía que le gustaba!...entonces…el príncipe. Es… divisó a Ojo de Tigre y a Serena en un rincón del salón, acercándose a la alfombra a recibir a las doncellas y a los jóvenes casaderos, cuando se inclinaron sus hermanas ante el rubio, este las ignoró, vio al padre de Serena, el rey Keit al lado de su propio padre, como el gran duque y su padre, el rey, Diamante sonrió.

-hasta en los cuentos eres rey padre. Murmuró orgulloso, se rió de Rini disimuladamente cuando le pasó por el lado, ella le sacó la lengua, el gran duque comenzó a recitarle al rey, como en una supuesta hipótesis, todo lo que Diamante y Ojo de pez hicieron, cada uno se acercó a su pareja, el círculo fue grande para contenerlos a los 4 y tras ese vals, ambas parejas salieron hacia los jardines en un ambiente romántico estaban las parejas, cuando las campanadas sonaron.

-demonios, ya es tiempo. Dijo el príncipe, se despidió apresuradamente mientras el conjuro comenzaba a deshacerse, sus botas de cristal, se convirtieron por un instante en sus zapatos de sirviente, uno se le salió en las escaleras, pudo recuperar uno pero el otro no, y ante esto, ambos zapatos, volvieron a ser botas de cristal, montó en su carroza y partió del palacio a todo galope de los caballos.

-esto gano, por ser el héroe del cuento, donde la protagonista es una niña. Se dijo gruñendo mientras regresaba a dentro, al día siguiente, limpió muy distraído y no era para menos ¡estaba enamorado! De su hermosa princesa, que lucía magnífica con ese vestido, rojo, dorado y blanco, cuando llegó el chambelán del rey con el padre de Serena, el gran duque, quien debía probar la zapatilla y la bota de cristal, al Circonia darse cuenta, dejó a Diamante encerrado en su torre.

- ¡maldita perra! Rugió el joven tratando de romper la puerta, los pajaritos, los ratones y la perra, consiguieron la llave y se la dieron, logrando así, que el pudiera salir de su habitación con la bota amarrada debajo de su delantal, llegó justo cuando Rini terminaba una vergonzosa humillación de la medida de la zapatilla.

-jajajajajaja, te cambiaron el tamaño de los pies por obra del libro jajajajajaja. Se reía Diamante - ¿seguro que no queda ninguna otra doncella o joven? Circonia negó.

-esperen, esperen un minuto, aún falto yo. Dijo Diamante - ¡es un tonto!¡es un sirviente! Decía Esmeralda - ¡está loco!¡siempre está sucio! Agregaba Black Lady, el rey Keit se envalentonó.

-debo probarle la bota. Dijo, cuando iba hacia el, Circonia atravesó un bastón y el tropezó cayéndose la bota de cristal, el rey Keit se arrodilló desolado.

- ¡oh no!¡no!¡no!¡no!¡no!¡el rey!¡me cortará la cabeza! Gemía el pobre hombre destrozado, Diamante lo miraba.

-no debe angustiarse. Dijo - ¡por que no! Preguntó con una exclamación el rey Keit.

-porque yo, tengo la otra bota. Dijo, todo mundo se quedó asombrado, se la puso y la escena cambió, salía el casándose con Serena y Ojo de Pez, con Ojo de Tigre, cuando se besaron en los carruajes diferentes, la imagen se tornó blanca.

Diamante y Black Lady, aparecieron sentados en la cama de esta última, esta mejor, mucho mejor - ¡vaya!¡el encanto del libro me curó el resfriado! Exclamó feliz.

-que suerte. Dijo Diamante con malicia –hay hermano ¡no dirás que no fue divertido! Fueron Cenicienta y Ceniciento ¡Ojo de Pez y tu!¡podrían hacer la comparsa en el próximo carnaval! Diamante se acercaba mas a el.

-no lo creo. Dijo mientras tomaba a su hermana en brazos, Rini lo miró asustada.

- ¡que vas a hacer! Preguntó mirando el cielo, que desde hace un rato, antes de entrar al libro era de un intenso negro.

-asegurarme, de que mas nunca me harás leerte un maldito libro encantado, en ningún cuento de niña. Dijo mientras llevaba a Black Lady al jardín y la metía en la piscina helada.

-dulces sueños, Anastasia. Dijo mientras desaparecía y con telepatía cerraba las puertas de todos los accesos al palacio mientras a lo lejos, los gritos y gimoteos de Rini, daban el contrapunto perfecto, para una justa venganza fraterna.


	3. blanca nieves y las 7 enanitas

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento la demora, pero una guerra entre mis musas me tiene al borde de la locura ¡lo importante es que cumpla todo! Así sea tarde pero seguro jejeje.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Los siguientes 2 episodios se concentrarán en Mina.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de los cuentos a la sailor moon.

Blanca Nieves, y las 7 enanitas.

Estaban de visita, las sailors scouts en el palacio Li, las 8 estaban allí, Háruka y Michiru se habían ido de ruta cultural, por museos y otras cosas, Setsuna junto a Hotaru y Black Lady (quien es la mejor amiga de Hotaru) se habían ido por insistencia de la tercera a renovar el guardarropas de Hotaru, con Setsuna a quien en cuanto Rini vio, dictaminó que necesitaba un guardarropas, Lita había estado todo el día con el rey Diamante, Rey, había pasado toda la jornada con la reina Crista, en cuanto a Zafiro, Amy, Diamante y Serena, los 4 habían desaparecido en 2 puntos equidistantes del palacio, en alguno de los jardines, y Mina, se hallaba sola.

-oh ¡que aburrida estoy! Se lamentó la joven, no le había provocado adherirse a ninguna de las actividades grupales de las chicas, quería y no quería estar sola, se sentía nostálgica, pensaba en el, solo en el.

-si tan solo, se me hiciera realidad mi cuento de hadas ¡se que Zafiro es de Amy como Amy es de Zafiro!¡pero ojalá!¡el fuera para mi aunque sea una vez! Se lamentaba Mina, mirando el dormitorio de Black Lady pues en su desesperación, había llegado allí, encontró sobre la mesa, un libro rojo, muy familiar para algunos, pero desconocido para ella.

-vaya ¿este no es el viejo libro encantado de Rini? Mmm, creo que si, es el que le regalaron sus padres cuando tenía 7 años. Asintió.

-el mismo, oh ¡tiene un prólogo! Dijo Mina mientras lo leía –así que te lleva dentro ¿he? ¡genial! Hagámoslo. Buscó el índice feliz y ojeó los títulos.

-Blanca Nieves será. Dijo imaginando una buena lectura, cerró los ojos al tiempo de percibir una luz blanca cegadora.

Cuando Mina abrió los ojos, se encontró sentada en un dormitorio de hermosas dimensiones, idéntico al de su amiga Serena, pero en azul y rojo, le pareció un color extraño, se levantó y se miró al espejo, su rubio cabello, aún estaba atado en su media cola, pero tenía un vestido de pechera negra hasta el corte V, de mangas abombadas azules con lágrimas rojas, una falda amarilla y una capa roja ¡ella era Blanca Nieves! Y estaba que no se lo creía.

-no ¡no puede ser!¡soy Blanca Nieves! Exclamó, miró su habitación –no puedo creerlo ¡realmente no puedo creerlo! Exclamó feliz, salió de su dormitorio y bajó hacia la sala del trono, pero explorando el alrededor del castillo, escuchó algo, había una puerta entreabierta y un ojo azul, el de Mina se asomó en la rendija, para ver a Neherenia frente al espejo.

-espejo mágico dime una cosa ¿Quién es en este reino la mas hermosa? Mina no se pudo mover de allí, al ver el rostro humeante de Ojo de águila que aparecía y decía:

-en este reino mi reina, tu en verdad eres la mas bella, pero en realidad, la mas hermosa es otra, tiene cabellos rubios como el sol y su piel blanca como la nieve. La reina Neherenia dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Blanca Nieves. Dijo, se encaminó hacia afuera de la sala, Mina corrió por los pasillos hacia su dormitorio y tras llegar, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama desatando su cabellera, tomando un cepillo hermoso y comenzando a peinarla.

-si se entera que la vi, seguro me hace brocheta ¡como no estuvo a punto de hacérmelo una vez! Exclamó ofendida cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo Blanca Nieves? Mina se perdió en los ojos plateados de Neherenia –me peinaba el cabello vieja bruja. Neherenia se quedó congelada y repitió la pregunta, Mina respondió otra vez:

- ¡te dije que me peinaba el cabello! Exclamó, pero una vez mas, la reina repitió la pregunta, la joven se impacientó.

- ¡huuuuuy!¡que tonta eres! Exclamó y así, sailor venus, comenzó a desahogarse de todo lo que Neherenia les había hecho, pero la reina no dijo nada, simplemente repetía una y otra vez la pregunta, con el mismo exasperante tono, sin incordiarse en lo mas mínimo, de los insultos de Mina, quien, ya se sentía a morir de la rabia, tomó aire y dijo en una voz falsamente melosa:

-querida madrastra, me peino el cabello. Neherenia aguzó la vista –de ahora en adelante, te ocuparás de hacer los quehaceres del castillo, tu sola, vamos, quítate esas ropas de princesa y ponte estas. Dijo mostrando un harapiento vestido, Mina parpadeó.

-eso ¿eso era todo?¿debía actuar como Blanca Nieves? ¡Diablos! Creo que no será tan divertido como imaginé. Dijo la sailors scout, miró a la reina y asintió.

-haré lo que quiera madrastra. Dijo la joven, Neherenia asintió y se fue, Mina se cambió y bajó a buscar agua al pozo.

Estaba en esto, cuando se puso a hablar con las palomas - ¿les digo un secreto? Las palomas asintieron - ¿prometen no contarlo? los pajarillos asintieron y ella se puso a cantar, cuando escuchó una voz masculina respondiéndole "tu bien" ella hizo lo que se esperaba de ella y cuando vio a su amor, a su querido Zafiro vestido con esas mayas, solo se le ocurrió decir:

¡que bellas se te ven las piernas mi rey! Pero el príncipe Zafiro, reaccionó como la reina, sin reacción, ella se quedó allí y asomó tímidamente la cabeza por la ventana y el comenzó a cantar:

-es solo para ti, mi canción de amor. Mina estaba maravillada ¡no sabía que tuviera tan buena voz! Era espectacular y en ese momento pensó, que podría quedarse atrapada en el libro para siempre.

Canto para brindarte, todo mi corazón, yo estoy enana morado de tu belleza, de tu candor, amor, hecho ternura, amor hecho pasión, amor hecho dulzura, te ofrece, mi corazón. Cuando el terminó, un par de palomas se posaron en la ventana, pero se alejaron al la joven pararse en el alfeizar.

- ¡si me casaré contigo mi bello muñequito! Exclamó enamorada, pero nada pasó, se bajó y las aves regresaron, ella tomó con mucha dulzura una y la besó en el pico, el ave se alejó volando y depositó el beso en la boca del príncipe que tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se fue en su hermoso caballo.

Cuando terminó los queaceres del día, y se hubo dado un baño, estaba bordando en su cuarto, cuando le tocaron la puerta, era Endimiun vestido de cazador, ella lo miró.

-la réina me ha pedido llevarla de paseo princesa. Respondió el novio de su amiga Rini, Mina se levantó y salió del castillo con el, caminaba recogiendo flores, se acostó en un prado, cuando vio la sombra de Endimiun sobre ella, se tapó y vio que el cuchillo caía a sus pies, al igual que el cazador.

-no puedo hacerlo. Dijo Endimiun –pero ¿Por qué querías matarme? Le preguntó Mina asustada, o fingiendo que lo estaba ¡realmente quería darle una patada! El cazador Endimiun la miró.

-no fue culpa mía, ha sido culpa de la reina. Mina se asustó.

- ¿la reina? Preguntó –así es princesa. Respondió el - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Preguntó Mina.

-huya princesa, huya y no vuelva. Dijo Endimiun, Mina se levantó y corrió por el bosque, que vio como demonios y animalillos también como monstros, al final, se dejó caer llorando, cuando se percató que solo eran animalillos inocentes, les preguntó donde se podría quedar, los animalillos le ofrecieron sus casitas, ella las rechazó amablemente, y le sugirieron una casita de lo mas profundo del bosque, Mina aceptó y guiada por los animalitos, llegó a la casita.

Casi se quiso desmayar al ver que tan sucia estaba –después de esto, jamás pondré reparo en limpiar mi habitación ¡esto es asqueroso! Exclamó la rubia, los animalillos volvieron a piar y a hacer sus ruiditos, Mina suspiró y se dedicó a limpiar, cuando terminó, se dirigió al cuarto donde 7 camitas estaban, trataría de adivinar cual de las chicas era cual enano y que divertidas se verían como hombres, por otro lado, las 7 enanitas regresaban de la mina, cantando su canción pegajosa cuando entraron a su casa, se espantaron al ver todo tan limpio, Tímida lloró al ver su taza sin azúcar, gruñona dijo que era algún demonio femenino y con cuidado se acercaron al cuarto, solo para encontrar a una Mina Nieves dormida, a todo lo que le daba el cansancio, cuando se movió y se despertó, miró a las chicas ¡y no lo pudo creer! Eran las 7 sailors scouts.

-ajajajajajajaja ¡que graciosas se ven!jajajajajajaja ¡que graciosas! Pero las 7 no se movieron de su lugar, Mina se tranquilizó tras un rato, de haberse burlado de sus compañeras, verlas a todas gorditas, no tenía precio.

-déjenme ver, adivinaré sus nombres:…tu eres Feliz. Serena saltó con regocijo.

- ¡así es!¡soy yo! Mina siguió mirando –tu eres Dot. Le dijo a Rey que asintió –no, si, no, jojojó, si, yo soy Dot. Mina volvió a estallar en carcajadas y todo a quedarse en silencio y como congelado.

- ¡son muy graciosas de enanas chicas!¡si pudieran verse! Exclamó divertida, cuando recuperó la compostura dijo:

-tu eres Tímida. Le dijo a Ammy quien se sonrojó –caracoles. Logró decir, Mina miró –tu eres Estornudona. Setsuna asintió al tiempo que las demás le contenían un gran estornudo.

-tu eres Dormilona. Le dijo a Michiru quien dio un bostezo - ¿y tu eres? Le preguntó a Hotaru que sonreía -ella es Tontina, es una Tonta, no habla. Mina se extrañó.

- ¿no puede? Preguntó –en realidad no lo sabemos. Respondió Serena la enana feliz, la última dio un resoplido.

-oh, y tu eres, Gruñona. Dijo mirándola, Háruka la miró por encima de su hombro –pamplinas, eso no importa, tienes que irte. Dijo, Mina se espantó.

-por favor, no me echen, si me echan, ella puede llegar, encontrarme y matarme. Dot Rey la miró.

- ¿Quién ella? Preguntó –la reina. Todos se espantaron.

- ¡la reina! Exclamaron –es mala. Dijo Serena Feliz –y poderosa. Dijo Amy Tímida –lo siento pero te tienes que ir. Dijo Háruka Gruñona.

-por favor, no me echen, puedo cocinarles y mantener la casa. Doot Rey la miró.

- ¿Qué sabes cocinar preciosa? Mina tragó, en cocina no era muy buena, pero suponía que por el personaje ser buena cocinera ella podría copiar sus habilidades.

-pizza y pastel de piña. Todas excepto Háruka Gruñona abrieron los ojos.

- ¡pizza y pastel de piña! Exclamaron a coro - ¿y sabes hacer gallego puchero? Oh perdón ¿puchero gallego? preguntó Rey Dot, Mina asintió.

-si, lo se hacer. Las 6 enanitas lanzaron sus gorritos hacia el aire - ¡bravo!¡se queda! Y Mina sufrió otro ataque de risa, al verlas todas calvas.

-hay por Artemisa ¡por Artemisa!¡que no las permita verse así jajajajajaja! Exclamó sujetándose la barriga.

Bajó con las enanitas a la sala de la casita y se puso a hacer el pcuhero, rogando que la habilidad innata de Blanca Nieves para la cocina, se le hubiera contagiado, cuando cocinó preguntó:

¿y ustedes se bañaron? Las enanitas se miraron –si, hace 6 meses. Dijeron a coro, Mina reprobó con el dedo.

-eso es mucho tiempo, están muy sucias, a ver las manos. Todas escondieron las manos –las manos, muéstrenlas, Dot. Dot Rey las mostró tras frotarlas en su camisa, Mina reprobó.

-uh, que espantoso. Sonrió y agregó - ¡Rey no estaría en su vida tan sucia! Se contuvo una vez mas y revisó las del resto, con la mano que sostenía la cuchara de madera en la cadera, dijo, aparentando seriedad, cuando en realidad, quería partirse de la risa.

-vayan afuera a lavarse, o ninguna probará el puchero añadió señalando con la cuchara al patio, las vio lavarse y lavar a gruñona Háruka, como se iba a reír de eso, por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando ella fingió dormir, presenció la pelea por las almohadas y luego, como dormían y roncaban las 7 enanitas, como nadie la escucharía, se revolcó de la risa hasta que le dolieron las costillas y las lágrimas se le saltaron.

Mientras esto pasaba, la malvada reina se entró por el espejo mágico, de que Blanca Nieves seguía viva, y se transformó en una adorable ancianita, que con unas manzanas envenenadas, tentaría a la princesa para así matarla, por otro lado, Mina Nieves y las 7 enanitas, se dedicaron a una agradable fiesta, donde todas bailaron y varias hicieron esfuerzos para entre 3 llegar a la altura de un chico y bailar con la princesa, la fiesta terminó cuando Estornudona Setsuna para variar, dio un fuerte estornudo e hizo caer a quienes sostenía, en esa misma noche, Mina Nieves les contó de su príncipe con una hermosa canción llamada mi príncipe vendrá, todas se despidieron dulcemente de ella y Mina le rezó a la diosa Artemisa de que los cuidara a todos, e hiciera que Gruñona Háruka la quisiera, tras eso, se retiró a dormir, al día siguiente, Mina Nieves se levantó muy temprano para despedir a las 7 enanitas que pidieron un beso en sus calvas, esto hizo que Mina se revolcara literalmente de la risa, cuando besó 7 beses a las 6, le dio un beso a Háruka Gruñona quien se ruborizó, pero se alejó refunfuñando, Rey Dot le dijo a Mina Nieves que no abriera la puerta y la muchacha así lo iba a hacer, mientras cantaba mi príncipe vendrá, preparaba la masa del pastel, cuando la vieja se asomó, matándola del susto.

¡haaaaaaaaa!¡había olvidado lo aterradora que es Neherenia de vieja! Cuando se calmó procedió con sus papel, los animalillos fueron corriendo hacia las minas y dieron parte a las enanas, mientras Mina, como dictaba el cuento, dejaba entrar a la anciana y le daba un vaso de agua.

-quiero pagarte con algo, ten esta manzana, es mágica, si le pides algo todos tus sueños se harán realidad. Realmente, Mina pensó que la manzana se veía suculenta, la tomó y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, pidió que su príncipe la encontrara y que Gruñona Háruka la quisiera, le dio la mordida, entendió porque Blanca Nieves no la había escupido, realmente el sabor era delicioso, aunque con un ligero toque medicinal, en cuanto la tragó, comenzó a sentirse mal, su sangre se congelada, la respiración se le detenía y en el último aliento, dejó de ver su alrededor y la manzana cayó de su mano, la malvada vieja Neherenia rió mientras se declaraba la mas hermosa, cuando salía de la casita, las enanitas la vieron llegar, le dieron caza hacia un barranco, donde quedó entre el vacío y una roca, la cacería era dirigida por Háruka Gruñona, quien al gritar.

- ¡cuidado con la bruja! Al ver sus intenciones y Neherenia reír triunfalmente, al casi hacer que la roca rodara cuesta abajo, un trueno interrumpió su plan y rompió la porción donde estaba dándole un viaje sin retorno al vacío.

Las enanitas lloraron a Mina Nieves, durante un largo periodo, pero no les quedó corazón para enterrarla, pues hicieron lo mejor que se les ocurrió, un ataúd de cristal, donde podrían contemplarla por siempre, el príncipe, alescuchar esa noticia, fue hacia donde le dijeron que estaba el ataúd de cristal y cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a su amada allí, se acercó entonces el príncipe Zafiro y posó un beso, en los labios de Mina Nieves, quien despertó al instante de su sueño, al verlo Mina, se arrojó en sus brazos y le dio otro beso, cuando volvió a despertar suavemente como debía hacerlo y ver a su príncipe con adoración, el la llevó a su caballo donde se despidió de las enanitas y se fue rumbo a su castillo, al llegar a la puerta, la luz blanca la rodeó y Mina desapareció.

-Mina ¡Mina! La llamó la voz de Serena, Mina miró a su amiga confundida, a su lado estaban: Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, Mina clavó sus ojos en Serena, abrió la boca y procedió a reírse y reír, Serena parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Le preguntó con preocupación a Diamante, el cual, cuando miró el libro rojo puso la mayor distancia entre ellos –créeme fue algo divertido para ella que será humillante para ti. Mina seguía riendo –ajajajajajajajajajaja ¡eras calva! Jajajajajajajajaja ¡enana! Jajajajajajajaja ¡y barrigona! Cuando vio a Zafiro se quedó congelada, se le lanzó encima y lo besó, Amy entraba en ese momento, Zafiro se puso rojo y tomó distancia de Mina al soltarse, Amy se puso roja de ira.

-bueno, después de besarte en un cuento ¡debía ver si tus labios sabían igual! Rini se tragó la risa, Diamante abrazó a Serena quien miraba a su amiga de forma atónita, Amy dio un paso hacia adelante, alzando la voz como nadie dijo:

- ¡esta me la pagas!¡Mina! y la aludida debió salir corriendo, con una furiosa Amy detrás, Serena ojeó el título junto a Diamante, cuando la rubia abrió la boca para decir el título, el peli celeste, la alejó del libro, le dio la vuelta y la besó mientras Rini feliz, guardaba el libro en su estante, a salvo de los curiosos.


End file.
